1. Field
Embodiments relate to an aromatic ring-containing polymer, an underlayer composition including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to reduce the size of structural shapes in the microelectronics industry and other related industries, including the manufacture of microscopic structures (e.g., micromachines and magneto-resist heads). In the microelectronics industry, a reduction in the size of microelectronic devices may provide a greater number of circuits in a given chip size.
Effective lithographic techniques may facilitate a reduction in the size of structural shapes. Lithography affects the manufacture of microscopic structures from the viewpoint of direct imaging of patterns on particular substrates and production of masks typically used for such imaging.